


Good Boy

by MeChewChew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ahegao, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Issei comes home from a hard day to his baby Tooru all dolled up for him.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 150





	Good Boy

Tooru sat in the middle of the bed with a pink, lacy bralette with matching panties, a sheer fabric cascading down from the bottom of the bralette. Issei felt his eyes droop with lust at the sight and walked over until his legs hit the edge of the bed, smirking when Tooru looks up at him with innocent, big eyes. Tooru scoots to one end of the bed and cutely pats the place next to him for Issei to sit.

Issei takes a seat on the other side of the bed next to the nightstand and pulls Tooru into his arms, grinning as Tooru sits on his lap and places his hands on his shoulders.

“Did you have a good day, daddy?” Tooru asks, the word slipping off his tongue easily. Issei replies back with a “fine” and trails his hands down Tooru’s sides to rest on his hips.

“It was a little stressful though,” Issei hums, watching as Tooru shifts off his lap and bends down in front of him to nuzzle his head against his hip. “But you’ll help me with that, right?”

Tooru nods and uses his fingers to unzip his pants, pulling them down as Issei slightly lifts himself to take them off. Tooru licks his lips at the sight of Issei’s half hard cock, leaning down and tilting his head to mouth at the outline it makes in his underwear.

Issei relishes in the feeling and puts a hand in Tooru’s hair, pulling on it gently as he nips on his cock. “You look so good, baby.” Issei says lowly, watching as Tooru sits up and arches his back, showing off the lingerie.

“I always look good,” he sticks his tongue out playfully before leaning back down and hooking his fingers onto the sides of Issei’s underwear, pulling down as he shuffles to get out of them. Once they’re off, Tooru throws them to the side and dives back down, taking the hardened cock into his mouth with a moan.

Issei takes a sharp breath at the feeling and his hand is back in Tooru’s hair, urging him to take more. Tooru complies and closes his eyes, working his tongue around the cock and relaxing his throat to push in further. Issei watches the pretty boy bob up and down, pulling on his hair harder when he feels particularly good.

He reaches over to the nightstand with one hand and opens a drawer to take out lube. He coats two fingers in it and trails them down Tooru’s body in light touches, making the boy shiver. He pulls the panties to one side places a finger on top of Tooru’s hole, feeling him freeze in anticipation. He pushes in slowly and feels Tooru shudder as he moans around his cock.

“So good, baby, you’re doing great,” Issei praises as he moves his finger in and out, his hand in Tooru’s hair and tugging slightly to remind him to keep moving.

Tooru relaxes his body with a sigh and continues sucking Issei’s cock, moaning when Issei sticks a second finger inside of him. Issei switches the hand in his hair to rub at his head instead, earning a low purr from Tooru.

“We’re going to do it so many times tonight,” Issei purrs back, fingers scissoring the hole before deeming it stretched enough to insert a third one in.

Tooru moans and tightens up at the thought, back arched downward in pleasure and ass shaking in the air. He grips the sheets tightly and bobs up and down on Issei’s dick faster, his own cock straining against the panties he had on.

“Be a good boy and don’t cum in your panties, okay?” Issei purrs, his fingers thrusting in and out of Tooru deeper, smirking when he feels Tooru spasming as he hits his pleasure spot.

Tooru whines at the command and brings his lips up to kiss around Issei’s tip, tongue wrapping around it and across the slit. Issei hisses at the feeling and grips Tooru’s hair again, slamming him down on his cock until he’s choking on it. He feels Tooru’s throat tightening around his cock but keeps his head there, fingers pounding into his hole rougher so that Tooru’s whole body is moving with each thrust.

He hears Tooru’s choked moan and feels his muscles clenching around him as his body spasms, cum soaking his panties as Issei cums down his throat. He takes his fingers out and pulls Tooru’s head up and off of his cock, watching with lustful eyes.

Tooru eyes are glazed over as he looks up at him, mouth falling open as excess cum dribbles out. His chest moves slightly faster as he pants for breath. Issei’s eyes travel downwards and notices the dripping state of Tooru’s panties, raising an eyebrow and looking back up at his face.

“What did I say about not cumming in your panties, Tooru?” Issei asks sternly.

“You made me feel too good, Daddy,” Tooru whimpers. Issei leans forward and gives him a peck on the lips, nuzzling their noses together before pushing Tooru down onto his stomach across his lap.

“You know what happens to bad boys who don’t listen to directions, Tooru.” Issei leans back to pull something from the night stand.

Tooru squirms on his lap, “please don’t punish me daddy, Tooru’s a good boy!” He whimpers.

“If you were a good boy you wouldn’t need to be punished,” Issei coats the thick vibrator with a copious amount of lube as he says so. He hears Tooru whimper again as he places the tip of the vibrator against his stretched hole, pushing in slowly.

He watches as Tooru’s asshole swallows the toy, his free hand reaching over to rub circles into his shoulder. Tooru’s moan makes his dick jump in interest as the vibrator pushes all the way in. He flicks the switch and it starts humming quietly, Tooru jumping in surprise at the feeling, arching his back down in pleasure.

He trails his hand under Tooru and feels his cock slowly hardening against his panties again, squeezing it gently as Tooru squirms.

“Ten should be good, right?” Issei asks, bringing his hand back up to squeeze Tooru’s firm ass cheeks. Tooru whimpers and nods, looking up at him as he lays his head on its side on the bed. Fingers playing with lips in anticipation.

Issei brings his hand up and watches him as he brings it down in a loud slap. Tooru moans and bites down on his knuckles. Body tense as he feels a mix of pleasure and pain from the toy and slap.

Issei brings his hands up and slaps him on his other cheek, watching Tooru’s ass jiggle slightly and redden at the abuse. He can feel Tooru’s erection straining against his legs and by the eight slap, Tooru’s humping his lap.

“You dirty boy, getting off when I’m supposed to be punishing you,” Issei comments, slapping him harder this time as Tooru moans loudly into his hand. He notices the vibrator starting to slip out slightly from his hole and flicks it to the highest setting.

Tooru shudders and spreads his legs wider, “punish me more, daddy!” He yells.

“Cum when I slap you for the last time, you dirty slut.” Issei slams his hand across Tooru’s ass and keeps it there, pushing the vibrator back in deeply so it stays on Tooru’s sweet spot.

“Daddy!” Tooru’s eyes roll up and he moans loudly, body spasming as he spurts cum into his soiled panties.

Issei lazily thrusts the vibrator in and out of his hole as he rides out his orgasm, watching in rapture. When Tooru finishes it and sighs, Issei pulls out the toy and turns it off, wiping it with a tissue and placing it back on the table to clean later.

He rolled himself onto the bed with Tooru twitching on top of him as he came back from his bliss. He shifted them so that he could lean against the headrest, sitting up with Tooru in his lap. He placed his hands on his cheeks and brought him up for a kiss. Tooru moaned into his mouth, kissing back sloppily. Issei brought both hands down to squeeze Tooru’s ass, kneading the red cheeks deeply.

“Up, baby.” He said between kisses, arching slightly to emphasize the command. Tooru pouted as he pushed away to more comfortably straddle Issei’s hips. He grabbed the lube from the side of the bed and warmed it up in his hand. He coat Issei’s dick in between them, earning a pleasant groan.

“Ride me good, baby. Don’t stop until I cum,” Issei smirked, “don’t let Daddy do any work, okay? He’s already had a hard day at work.”

“Yes Daddy~” Tooru replied breathlessly, feeling Issei’s hands on his ass spread his cheeks apart to expose his hole, one of the fingers pulling his panties to the side.

Issei watched lustfully as Tooru lifted himself up to his knees before slowly swallowing his cock into his hole. Tooru whimpered as his hole stretched to accommodate the dick. “Daddy so big~ Tooru feels so full every time!”

His breath hitched as he watched Tooru bottom out, his cock straining once more in his panties. Issei let out a low moan as he felt Tooru’s muscles squeeze around him, fingers leaving marks on his ass as Tooru began moving up and down.

“Such a good boy,” he praised, delighted when Tooru’s face lights up, “now don’t stop even if you cum, okay? Daddy won’t like it if you don’t make him feel good.”

Tooru nodded and placed his hands on Issei’s shoulders as leverage. He increased his pace as he rode the big cock inside of him, squealing as a particular angle brought it to press against his prostate.

“Daddy you feel so good!” Tooru’s thighs shook as he bounced on Issei’s lap, ass tightening up as he hit his prostate each time. Issei moaned with each thrust, hands helping Tooru keep the angle as he basked in the pleasure. He held himself back from thrusting his hips up, enjoying watching his baby work so hard.

“Ah- Daddy- close!” Tooru moaned loudly. Issei leaned forward to bite at the lacy bralette, maneuvering it to the side enough so that he could latch his mouth around the nipple. He swirled his tongue and sucked on it, grinning as he felt Tooru stutter and arch his back towards him.

“Daddy no~!” Tooru choked on a moan as his orgasm ripped through him. He tossed his head back and felt his dick spurt into his already cum filled panties. His ass squeezed tightly around Issei as he came, hips pausing where they were as he focused on the pleasure spiking from his nipples to his cock. His thighs shook from the effort to keep himself up, mouth dripping with spit in his post orgasm.

Issei let go of a nipple and gave Tooru’s ass a big slap. “Daddy-!” Tooru squeaked, body jumping in surprise.

“What did I say to do, baby?” Issei asked lowly, locking eyes with Tooru.

Tooru whimpered as he looked down shamefully, “not to stop...”

Issei hummed and have his other cheek another slap, earning another squeak. “And bad boys should be punished, right?”

Tooru nodded meekly, eyes downcast as he waited for Issei’s decision. Aww, he looked so cute though. Issei laid Tooru down on the bed. He reached over to the the drawer and pulled a cock ring out, moving the panties to the side before sliding it over his baby’s dick until it nestled at the base. He then laid the fabric back over it. Tooru pouted and whimpered through the whole ordeal, but didn’t move otherwise. Issei got off the bed and pulled another item out - a big dildo - and stuck it on the ground after lubing it.

“Go show me how you pleasure yourself when I’m not home.” Tooru crawled off the bed and onto the floor. “Spread yourself wide so Daddy can watch you take in such a big you.”

“Yes Daddy!” Tooru knelt over the long and wide toy, using his hands to pull his ass cheeks apart so Issei could see his puckered hole.

“Tell Daddy how good it feels.”

Tooru whined as he took in the dildo, eyes hooded in lust. “It’s so big and cold Daddy, not hot like yours! It feels good, but Daddy’s dick feels better!” He moaned out as he got to the base of the toy.

Issei smirked as he sat back on the bed and pumped his dick while watching his baby. “Now fuck yourself on the toy and have as many dry orgasms as you want. Daddy won’t let you cum until you please him though.”

He watched delightfully as Tooru began moving up and down, watching the toy disappear between his ass at each thrust. Tooru’s thighs quivered from the effort of riding him earlier and now the toy, a sheen of sweat covering his body. His dick bulged in the poor underwear, forever soiled by the boy’s unrelenting sensitivity.

“Don’t forget your play with your nipples like a good boy, Tooru.” He watched as Tooru brought two hands up to the bralette where his erect nipples were pushing against the lace.

Tooru arched up as he squeezed down on them, rolling them between his fingers. “Oh daddy they feel soo good! Ah- cumming from playing with my nipples!” Tooru squealed as his body slammed down onto the dildo, convulsing with pleasure as he furiously rubbed his nipples between his fingers. His dick jumped from not being able to cum, leaking precum down his thighs. Tooru’s eyes glazed over in pleasure and his tongue stuck out lewdly as he continued twitching around the toy.

Issei could feel himself getting close, standing up and taking a few steps towards Tooru before rubbing his load out. He grunted as he painted Tooru’s face with his cum, grabbing the boy’s hair and shoving his cock deep down his throat.

“Mmm-!” Tooru’s eyes rolled back as he choked on his Daddy’s dick. Saliva dripped out of the sides of his mouth as his throat squeezed around Issei’s cock, mind filled with pleasure as he felt himself have another small orgasm.

“Clean it and Daddy will give you a reward.” Tooru barely heard the words in his state, but his tongue began automatically slurping around the cock on his mouth. All he could think about was his Daddy’s cock and wanting to feel better. He wanted Daddy’s cock inside of him!

Issei watched hungrily as Tooru pressed his mouth all the way up to his pelvis, sloppy noises erupting from his mouth as he swallowed around him. Tooru looked up at him lovingly as he circled his tongue around the cock, lips red and stretched wide as he focused on the task at hand. He felt himself harden again and pulled Tooru off with a groan.

Tooru kept his tongue out, mouth open wide after Issei pulled out. He leaned forward on all fours and moaned obscenely as he crawled forward and the dildo slipped out of him. His dick was screaming for attention, slapping against his stomach.

“Daddy please~ Tooru’s been a good boy!” He begged, eyes filled with lust.

“Of course baby,” Issei licked his lips. He easily picked Tooru up, leaning his baby’s back against his chest as they both faced the full sized mirror in the corner of the room.

He watched as he easily plunged his dick into Tooru’s stretched hole, Tooru screaming lewdly and holding his own legs wide apart as Issei fucked him. With some difficulty, Issei reached over to slip the cock ring off and toss it on the ground before returning his hands to Tooru’s ass.

“Watch...yourself, baby. So dirty just for Daddy,” Issei panted out.

“Yes Daddy!” Tooru squealed as Issei lifted him up with his hands just to slam him back down onto his dick as he thrust up, pushing him deep into him. Tooru’s fingers dig deep into his skin as he held his legs apart, cock slapping against his stomach with each thrust.

“Tell Daddy how you feel!” Issei grunted as Tooru clenched onto him tightly.

“So good!” Tooru moaned, legs shaking from exhaustion. “Daddy makes Tooru feel so good all the time! Tooru loves Daddy!!” He screamed, toes curling as his orgasm built up. The sight of himself debauched in lacy pink lingerie, stained with cum over his whole body made him feel so good knowing it was his Daddy’s doing.

“Ahh- mmmmmm!!” He choked on a lewd moan as he threw his head back onto Issei’s shoulder at a particularly deep thrust. He spread his legs wider as he was taken over by pleasure.

“Ngghhh! Ahh! D-da~!!” His moans were incoherent and he couldn’t control himself anymore. His tongue rolled out and dripped saliva down his chin. His eyes rolled back as his dick started squirting all over himself and the mirror.

“Daddy cumming! Cock! Cock- so good!” He shook violently in Issei’s hold, squealing loudly as he felt Daddy’s cum burn inside of him.

Issei watched gleefully as Tooru lost all inhibition. He loved watching the moment he snapped and could only think about his cock. His baby’s legs were so wide and his body was so dirty with cum. His body spasmed in his hold after their orgasms, going limp in his arms.

He kept his eyes on the mirror as he pulled his cock out. Tooru shuddered at the movement and moaned lowly. His ass clenched around nothing for a few moments. He mewled as Issei pulled his cheeks apart, toes curling in pleasure as his exposed hole spurted out Daddy’s semen.

He made a puddle of cum on the floor before Issei was satisfied. He barely felt them move, but a moment later he was laying on the bed.

“So good for Daddy,” was the last thing he heard before he was lulled to sleep by a warm cloth running down his body.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
